Only love can thaw a frozen heart
by UponTheseStars
Summary: My coronation day. That's supposed to be the best day of my life, right? Think again. That's the day my father got killed, just like Anna. The Duke accused me of my father's death. They made me run, they made me suffer, they made me so mad... Somehow I ended up with the Avengers. And believe it or not, but together we fought an alien army, called the Chitauri. And a God named Loki.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there. I know I said I was going to post my chapters somewhere else, but there were a few problems so I will just post them here :)**

 **So, this version is going to be a little different. I will write or in Elsa's POV or in Loki's POV :)**

 **Please enjoy ^^**

* * *

Once upon a time, there was a small Kingdom named Arendelle. Arendelle was ruled by a beloved King and Queen, Agnarr and Iduna. One day, they announced they we're

expecting a little baby girl. The whole Kingdom celebrated and nothing could destroy the Royal pairs happiness until on a cold winter night the Queen became sick.

Really sick... That same night, when the Queen was asleep, the King stood on his balcony and wished upon the stars for help. He closed his eyes doing so.

"I heard your wish." a friendly voice said to him. When Agnarr opened his eyes again, it was Skadi the Goddess of winter who spoke to him.

"Please, help us..." he pleaded.

"Love, wake up." Agnarr whispered.

When the Queen woke up, Agnarr and Iduna tried to explain their problem but Skadi interrupted them "No need to explain, I know what the problem is. You're expecting a

baby but suddenly, you fell sick." she looked at the Queen with a saddened expression "I know you're dying... and so will your baby. But," she said and held up a finger

"with help of a little bit of magic-"

"Yes! Please, do whatever you must." the King said.

"I will, but all magic comes with a price."

"I-I give you everything! Gold, food, land, name it and you get it."

Skadi smiled slightly "I'm a Goddess, Your Majesty, I have everything what my heart desires. But what I meant is, I can only safe or your Queen or your Princess. That's the

price you must pay, you have to sacrifice one to safe the other..."

The King looked with an expression full of pain to his Queen and then to the Goddess "No."

"You can't decide this alone-"

"I said no!" Agnarr interrupted Iduna.

"Yes!" Iduna replied determined and climbed out of bed. "If not, then we both will die!" she said referring to her and the baby.

Agnarr rushed to her and took both of her hands in his "Dear, I don't want to choose between you and our girl. Don't let me choose, please..."

"You don't have to choose..." Iduna replied with her voice on the verge of breaking "Because it's the baby who is going to be saved."

"But-"

"There is no but, Agnarr!" Iduna snapped. She sighed and rubbed her face out of fatigue "Honey, our girl must live..."

A tear rolled down the Kings face "But what about you?"

With tears in her eyes, Iduna took Agnarr's head gently in her hands. "I had a fantastic life, love. Plus I had the privilege to spend my life with you." She looked deep into

his eyes and continued "I'm not the youngest anymore and I've seen everything I wanted to see, while our Princess haven't. So give her the chance, give her the chance to

see the world. _Please_..." There is a beat.

Agnarr closed his eyes and took a deep breath "Fine." Iduna sighed of relieve and kissed him.

"So, My Lady, you're willing to sacrifice yourself for your Princess?" Skadi smiled "What a mother wouldn't do to safe her child..." Her impression turned more seriously

"Iduna, as soon as you give birth to your child, you will die..." she paused. "I know you're supposed to give gifts after the baby's born but I'm going to give her her gift

now." The Goddess approached the Queen and laid her hand on Iduna's belly, it started glowing blue. "Your Princess will be born with a gift. She will possess the power of

Ice. It has beauty in it, but also great danger." when she let go off the Queen, Skadi looked at the King "So it's up to you to not only protect her, but also train her. And the

most important thing is, no one may know…"

"Why not?" Iduna asked.

"Because people are afraid of things they don't know..."

Agnarr frowns "I don't get it? If it's so dangerous, then why would you give her such power like that?"

"Because one day... she'll need it."

"Why?"

"There is a war coming, Your Majesty." The King and Queen looked at each other, concerned. "And..." The Goddess of winter shook her head "I'm not allowed to talk about

this... and actually, I have to go." When Skadi was about to leave the room, "Remember, it's very important you train her!" those were the last words the Goddess ever said

to The King and Queen.

The first day of winter, that's when Princess Elsa, was born and Queen Iduna died... that day was supposed to be a day where Arendelle would celebrate the Princess her

birth but the thing is, the whole Kingdom fell silent and mourned the Queen.

 **Today. (Elsa's POV)**

A twenty-year-old me, who's wearing an armor, quickly kicks two ice blasts towards Agnarr, who is also waring an armor himself. He raises his arms in protection, by the

force of my move he glides backwards but manages to stay on his feet. As I land, Agnarr shoots a fire stream at me, from a special device he created himself.

I am engulfed in a ball of flames and am removed from view, but then I dissipate the fire by moving my arms in a circular motion. I take a fighting stance again.

Without a warning, Agnarr charges me by shooting three fires blast at me. I dodge the first, dissipate the second with a grunt, dodge the third and rush forward.

When my father jumps and sends two fire arcs in my direction, I tumble underneath the flames and extend my leg, throwing him off balance.

He flips over several times and crashes to the ground, but manages to stand up right away. Out of his breath, he compliments me "Good one."

I'm heavily breathing but I smile and thank him. The King shoots another fire blast. I run toward him, smiling confidently. I run straight into the fire blast, part it, and push

his arms apart, effectively stopping the fire. I use him as a step-up to propel myself in the air. From my elevated position, I kick an ice arc in my father's direction, and

proceed to shower him in a powerful ice scream as I descend.

Agnarr tries to block, but is thrown backwards, where he sags down and slowly falls on his back with a light groan in defeat.

"Yes!" I proudly raise my fist in the air when I jump up, turning around my axis, in happiness and excitement.

I run to my father and help the old man back on his feet. "Are you alright?" I ask when I brush off the snow off his shoulder.

Agnarr chuckles and takes off his helmet "I'm fine, Princess." He smiles "You beat me. That means there is nothing more to learn, I guess. Your mother would be so proud of you."

I smile weakly and hug him "I wish she could see this..."

My father hugs me tight "She would've loved to…" he replies and breaks up the hug "Come on, time to rest. Tomorrow will be a very important day."

"I know. Coronation day." I say with a bright smile. I give him a kiss on the cheek "Good night." and leave.

 **Coronation day – Great Hall.**

Springy music fills the Great Hall. Guest dance, eat and laugh. As Queen, I stand by the side of my father. Together we watch over the celebration.

Then suddenly, I spot someone in the crowd "Anna!" and just when I'm about to run to her, Agnarr stops me "Don't. You need to keep your formal attitude."

In a blink Anna's by my side. I smile brightly and soften my voice "You came."

"Of course I came, I'm your best friend." Anna smiles and looks at me with awe "Look at you, you're so beautiful. And you're a Queen now, how cool is that!"

I giggle "Thank you, Anna." There is so much I want to say, but can't think of where to start. Just as I find my way, Kai interrupts "Your Highness. Prince Hans of the Southern Islands."

Hans smiles charmingly "Your Highness" and bows. He holds out his hand and keeps his head down "I would be an honor to offer you your first dance as Queen."

I blink a few times "I..." I'm kind of overwhelmed by his offer and I think his handsomeness overwhelms me too... Agnarr clears hit throat which snaps me out of my

thoughts, I hear Anna giggle.

"Oh. Yes, thank you." Hans takes my hand and guides me to the dance floor. As we dance, we chat a bit and have a laugh time to time. And to my surprise, I'm having a great time with him.

"Ok wait, wait. So how many older brothers do you have?" I ask as we twirl around the dance floor.

"Twelve older brothers. Three of them pretended I was invisible... literally... for two years."

"That's horrible."

"That's what brothers do."

I smile and look at him with awe and just when I want to say something he dips me back. I giggle. My father peeks through the crowd, can barely hold in his laughter.

Hans pulls me up again, our faces merely an inch away from each other. Our eyes are locked as he smiles charmingly. If he keeps smiling at me like that I swear I'm going to

swoon... My cheeks turn red and a shy small smile appears on my face.

Hans clears his throat but keeps smiling "Your Majesty, can I ask you something?"

"Yes, of course." I reply. We start to twirl around again.

A nervous but also adorably laugh escapes from his mouth "I thought it would be nice if... You know... You're a Queen now and I thought... Every Queen needs a King, right?"

I stop dancing and look at him, confused "Are you asking..."

Hans swallows hard and smiles shyly "I'm asking you to marry me."

"Wait, hold on..."

"I know it's all of a sudden but-"

"Prince Hans, stop. Please." I let go off him and take a step backwards "My answer is no."

"Your Majesty," Hans closes the distance between us again and takes my hands in his and lowers his voice "just think about all the possibilities. We would be invincible as we rule over Arendelle, **together**."

I look him deep in the eye and what I see isn't love, but desperation to have power. I don't want to marry someone to have power, I want to marry out of love. I clear my

throat and pull back my hands "I'm sorry I have to disappoint you, but no. We are not going to get married." I frown and take a deep breath "I-I better go..."

I bow my head slightly and turn away until Hans stops me by taking my hand and pulls me back "Queen Elsa. I'm sorry, I didn't meant to upset you."

I smile weakly and nod "It's ok." I hear him sigh of relieve "May I have a last dance with you?" he asks.

"Yes, you may." I reply and dance again but this time feels a lot more different, less pleasing than our first dance... I don't pay much attention and just look around as we twirl.

Hans looks at me to check if I'm looking at him, I don't. He searches through the crowd for the tall thug from the Duke of Weselton, as he founds him he nods at him with an unamused expression.

Time passes and our dance comes slowly to its end. We bow and say goodbye to each other. I turn around to go back to my father but then suddenly I see the tall thug

whisper something in Agnarr's ear. I frown when they leave for another room. I don't even hesitate and follow them.

I enter the room my father and tall thug went into and freeze when I see what's going on. "Elsa..." Agnarr barely gets out. "Father..." My stomach drops and I have to gasp

for air because it feels like there is a 100 pounds pressing on my chest.

"If you dare to sound the alarm, he'll be dead." Tall thug says and holds a knife against my father's throat. He looks deep into my eyes and grins "Well, he's dead anyway."

"No!" But too late... Tall thug cuts Agnarr's throat and let him and the knife fall on the ground. "Father!" I gasp and kneel by his side "Oh god..." A tear rolls down my face.

"Princess... get out." he whispers.

I sob and place my hands on his throat, trying to stop the bleeding. "Dear, it's... it's no use."

"Don't say that. Father, please. Don't leave me..." Tears are filling his eyes, he swallows hard and tries to take a deep breath "Love, get... get away from here."

His last breath escapes his mouth.

"Father!" my sobbing turns into crying as I bury my face into his chest.

As Hans enters the room he looks at the thug, then he looks away quickly and looks at me. "What's going on?!"

Anna's the next who enters the room, she looks with horror at me and Agnarr "Elsa?" I look up slowly, my gloves and chest are covered with blood.

"You killed Agnarr..." the Duke says as he stands in the doorway. "What?" I reply shocked when I look up at him "No I-I didn't! Y-your thug did!"

The Duke gasps offended "How dare you. You're the one with blood on your hands!"

I look at Anna "You have to belief me..." Anna stares at me as if she's looking at a monster.

"We have to execute her." The Duke says.

"What?!" I reply.

"Murderers need to be executed. You're a murderer. You need to be executed."

"No!" I stand up quickly, glance at the tall thug who grins devilishly, turn and just when I'm about to rush for the door, the Duke grabs my hand and pulls off the glove.

I gasp , spin around and reach for the glove in panic.

My father's words echoes through my head _No one may know about your powers. Hide them as long as you have to. The gloves can help to prevent any accidents._

Everyone's staring at me. Without a warning I run away, the party goes silent as the crowd see me rushing for the door. "Stop her!" The Duke yells.

I burst out the castle doors, the citizens cheer. "Your Majesty! Long live the Queen!"

I duck through the crowd, holding my hands close to my chest. "Your Majesty, are you alright?" a towns lady asks. I back away and step into the light, showing the blood on my hands and dress. A gasp of shock and fear sweeps over the crowd.

The Duke and his thugs come out the door "Stop her!" I turn around to see them standing on the staircase "No please!"

Magic accidentally shoot from my hand and turns the staircase into ice. The Duke and his thugs fall "Monster... monster!" The crowd panic.

A storm begins as I flee. "Elsa!" Anna runs out of the palace doors. Hans follows closely behind her. I run out of the gates and down to the water's edge. The shoreline freezes under my feet.

Anna calls to me from the gates "Elsa! Wait, please!"

I glance back at Anna, but turn away. I tentatively step out onto the fjord. It freezes instantly. I break into a run, as the water freezes over with each step.

"Elsa, stop!" Anna rushes out onto the fjord ice, slips, falls. Hans rushes to Anna's side "It's no use."

Anna's heavily breathing "This can't be, Elsa would never hurt her father." she look as Hans "I-it has to be one of the thugs-"

"You're right." Hans cuts off when he helps Anna back on her feet. "I'm so sorry..."

"What?-" Hans stabs Anna in the heart.

As I reach the far shore, I hear Anna scream out of pain. I look over my shoulder and see how Hans drops Anna's dead body "ANNA!"

 **The fjord.**

"I'm not going to let you escape." Hans whispers to himself. Carefully he takes one step after another on the frozen fjord, as soon he realizes it's safe he starts to run.

There are so many thoughts going through my head as I see Hans heading for me. So many thoughts... So many are shouting in my head that it hurts.

But my heart hurts too, because of my losses. The only two people I truly loved are death... My father and Anna. Both are dead, both because of Hans. I'm sure about it.

He's coming closer, time's ticking. My head says run but my heart says fight. Run or fight. As I'm trying to figure whether I'm going to run or am going to fight, I find

myself positioning my feet to run. Not away from Hans, but toward him.

With rage filling my heart, I pull up my nose in disgust "So a fight it is."

As I run I start bending a thick fog cover and when I'm only a few feet away from Hans, I throw my arms forward causing the fog surrounding Hans.

Hans, who's kind of dumbfounded by my sudden move, protects his head with his arms as the fog hits him. Slowly he lowers his arms, finding himself in the middle of the

fog. It is quiet and he can't see a thing.

Then out of nowhere I show up like a ninja. I jump, turn around my axis and kick him right in the face. Hans is thrown backwards, falls on his back and because of the ice

he slides a bit further. As soon as I land, the fog disappears.

Hans groans and slowly he props himself up on one elbow "What the..." he says while he rubs his face.

I take him by his collar and pull him back on his feet "You killed Anna!"

"No, wait! L-let me explain, please!" Hans pleads innocent and holds up one hand. "Your Highness, I..." slowly he goes with his other hand to his lower back "I had no idea

what I was doing and-"

"You're lying!" I burst out outrageous.

"No! Elsa-" suddenly he grabs his knife and is about to stab me but I manage to stop him right in time. Quickly, the both of us glance at our hands.

We're watching me holding his hand that holds the knife which is just an inch away from my stomach. We look up at each other and for a second our eyes are locked.

Hans is the first to attack. He uses his elbow from his free arm and slams it against my wrist that holds his hand, I let go off him.

"Ha!" he says triumphantly but I cut him off by punching him in the face.

He takes a few step backwards and holds his chin "Not the face, jeez!"

I chuckle "Why not? Scared I will mess up that pretty face of yours?"

"No! Hold on... Do you really think I have a pretty face?"

I roll my eyes and am about to attack him but first I glance over his shoulder because something catches my attention. A dozen of guards, led by the Duke his thugs, are on their way to help to Prince.

Hans grins because he knows what's up. He draws his knife and attacks me but I dodge him.

I move smoothly around him and low kick him on the ground, in a blink I look down on him and hold a sword I made out of ice against his neck "That's enough."

"I don't think so." Hans strikes back and ends up cutting me in the face. I look a bit surprised, I caress my fingers over the cut, then I look at the blood on my fingers "Oh no you didn't."

The two of us continue to battle, but eventually I gain the upper hand again and get Hans disarmed on the ground. Once again I look down on him and look at him with a

confused saddened expression and as I try to fight back my tears "What did I ever do to you?"

Hans looks up at me "This is all your own fault. I gave you a chance, but you had to say no." He sees my hurt face and continuous "Your father and Anna died because of **you**."

I lower my head and look at the ground in disbelieve "You we're planning this all along..."

The guards reach us and take their positions at Hans his side. I look at my guards, I can see in their eyes they feel really uncomfortable about all of this.

For years they stood by my side, protecting me. Now they're the one I need to be protected from...

I swallow hard and look back at Hans "You turned my finest guards against me... don't let me fight them." I can see them looking at each other and position their feet to

brace themselves for whatever might be coming.

Hans looks me in the eyes "It's do or die."

I grit my teeth "Withdraw or this isn't going to end very well."

Hans chuckles "Honey, it's fifteen against one." A bright, arrogant smile dances on his lips "Why don't you just admit you're defeated and surrender? That would make things so much easier."

"Last. Warning." There is no reply. "If this is what you want." I glance at my guards and look at them with a sad expression "I'm sorry…"

I jump up and stretch my right arm to the left as I land. A powerful fissure rips through the ice, I repeat that move to the right now with the same effect. Then I slam my

fists into the ice, causing the whole fjord to shake.

With a series of wide arm movements, I bend the water up from underneath the ice to sever it completely. As the wall of water dies down again, chunks of ice fall to the ground.

I spin around and create a powerful gale of icy wind right beside Hans, blowing the guards away back over the fjord, back to land.

Hans looks at me with horror in his eyes, then his gaze turns furiously and screams in anger while the ice under him start to crack. Within seconds the ice collapses and Hans falls into the water.

I fall on my knees and breath heavily. It takes a few seconds for me to believe I really did this... I never thought I would use my powers for such a real fight. Especially not

against a Prince who is actually kind of handsome and was the one I had my first dance with as Queen and of which I thought was pretty kind and charming but turns out

to be a murderous jerk.

I hear men shouting in the distance, it snaps me out of my thoughts. Quickly I stand up again and scrambles into the mountains.

The Duke runs as fast as he can and helps Hans out of the fjord "Prince Hans!"

Hans gasps for air as he clumsily climbs back on the ice "We we're with fifteen... Fifteen against one... How was it even possible for us to fail?"

As Hans is complaining, the Duke throws a cloak around the Prince his shoulders "We underestimated her, Your Highness. Queen Elsa isn't as weak and vulnerable as we

thought she was. And with such power as hers... I don't think this fight is over yet."

Hans just stares into the distance and ignores every single word the Duke just said "Send your troops into the mountain. The Queen needs to be found, whatever it takes."

The troops has been send away with their quest to bring me back so I can be executed. Prince Hans looks at the mountains as he holds on to his cloak and shivers all over

his body. The Duke joins him "You killed Anna..."

"I had to."

"No, you had not. The deal was to kill Agnarr and the Queen, no one else."

Hans grits his teeth and a soft groan escapes from his mouth "Anna knew something was wrong. I'm the thirteenth in line, sir, which means I will never get the chance to sit

on the throne. Now I have a chance to become King, I'm not going to let some kid ruin it."

The Duke looks at the fjord and the chunks of ice that rests on it "I hope you know what you're doing." he says under his breath.

 **Valley of the Living Rock.**

The Northern lights shine as I struggle, out of breath, reaching the top of a hill. Suddenly I trip and go tumbling down a hill, losing my cape in progress.

I land with a crash in the Valley of the Living Rock. I sob softly as I lie curled up on the ground, I don't even bother to stand up again. Then, a bunch of rocks tumble down

the valley toward me. It looks like I'll be crushed, but luckily, they stop in time.

The rock then unfold, revealing bright faces "It's the Queen." they whisper.

With puffy eyes and small bruises and scratches all over my face, I look up slowly. The crowd parts for a troll as old as the Earth, Grand Pabbie. "Oh dear..." he says when

he holds my chin and examines my face.

I sit up straight and hug myself. I stare into the distance, looking lost, totally bewildered, shivering all over my body...

Grand Pabbie looks at me "Your Majesty? … What happened?" he asks with a hint of concern in his voice.

"I..." I start softly, almost whispering as I thug a strand of hair behind my hear. "I don't know... everything happened so fast."

When the picture of my father laying on the ground flashes before my eyes, I start heavily breathing and tears fill my eyes immediately.

"Hush hush, take a deep breath and relax." I do as he says and my breathing slows down again. He smiles friendly "Now tell me what happened, dear."

I swallow hard and lower my head "They..." my voice is on the verge of breaking "They killed my father."

The crowd gasp and whisper softly, even one of them rubs my back to comfort me. "They accuse me of his murder and because murderers get the death penalty, I had to run..." I continue.

I see how Grand Pabbie looks at the cut on my cheek first and then at the blood on my dress.

I close my eyes "I tried to stop the bleeding but it was no use..." I sniff "When I ran and almost succeeded to escape, Hans killed Anna... In a fit of rage I turned around

and fought with him."

"Who won?" a rock asks curious. Another rock hits him on the head and gives him a look "Don't ask that!" she says under her breath.

I giggle because it was actually a funny sight but then I turn more serious again "Well, I'm still alive... but so is he." I blink a few times and look over my shoulder "They will

hunt me down until they're sure I'm dead..."

There is a beat. "That's why you need to leave Arendelle." Grand Pabbie says.

"Excuse me?" I reply.

"Like you said, they will hunt you down until you're dead. But they can't kill you if they can't reach you. Right?"

"Yeah but... I-I don't want to run, Grand Pabbie. I don't want to abandon my people."

"I understand, Your Majesty. But for now, there is nothing you can do. When you're somewhere, anywhere, but here, you can rest and regain your strength so you can

come back and take back your Kingdom."

I take in every word he says and nod "You're right."

Grand Pabbie smiles happily and turns around to his rock "Bulda, you go up that hill and warn us if there is incoming." then he turns to a few other rocks and tell them the

same. Now there is a rock guarding every possible entrance to the Valley.

"Wait, maybe this can help too." I wave with my arms and build a giant, menacing snowman. His roar echoes through the mountains. "He can guard this place too." I say

and look at my snowman "Right, Marshmallow?" He nods and goes to his post.

"Ok, Your Majesty." Grand Pabbie motions for me to come closer. He claps his hands together and open them again slowly, a glowing blue energy floats in between his hands.

He raises his arms, the energy forms a small ball first but then it grows and forms a portal. "I have to admit, I have no idea where this portal leads to but it's definitely away from here."

I'm still on my knees by his side as I look up at the portal. "A-are you sure? I mean..." slowly I reach my hand out at the portal but Pabbie stops me just when I was about

to put my hand through it.

"Once you go through, there is no going back. After this, I can't help you anymore. You're on your own then-" Grand Pabbie is cut off by Bulda who comes back yelling

hysterically " **INCOMING**! **INCOMIIIIIIING**!"

Hell breaks out in the Valley. The rocks roll themselves up again an roll back up the hill. I stand up slowly, stare into the portal and stand there frozen for a few seconds.

I hear men shouting in the distance and within seconds there are guards with swords in hand entering the Valley. I look around scared and I don't know what to do.

Enter the portal or not?

I'm scared of that thing and I have a bad feeling about it but I can't let the guards arrest me.

"The Queen, quick!" one of them shouts. But before they could come closer to me, a mass of snow rises from the ground. With eyes full of disbelieve they look how the

giants is about to crush them with his fists.

They barely dodge out of the way. All the guards take arms up against Marshmallow, who quickly knocks them over and even throw down a guard on his horse.

The thugs, who are there too on the Duke his command, exchange looks when they see me.

They tread cautiously to me, but then out of nowhere a few rocks show up and roll before their feet, they stumble and fall on the ground. They recover quickly and change

their cautious tread into a run.

One of the rocks unfold himself "Grand Pabbie!" he warns as the thugs come closer.

I close my eyes and take a deep breath, I look down to Grand Pabbie "Thank you." and just when I'm about to go through the portal, he stops me. Again.

"Your Majesty, listen closely. There is a spell called 'Raging Storm'. It's the most powerful spell someone with your gift can use." His impression turns sad "The ice comes

from deep deep down your heart... that's what makes it so powerful. It's no spell you can use every day. In fact, you can only use it once..."

I look at him confused "How do I know it's the right time to use it?"

"You'll figure out."

"But-"

"GO!" Pabbie cuts me off and pushes me through the portal, he fold himself up and gets the hell out of there.

"No!" Tall thug yells, he wants to tackle me but the portal closes as soon I went through completely. The thug grabs nothing more but thin air and crashes into the ground.

He looks around bewildered. The wind howls.

"We lost her..." small thug says, he rubs his eyes to make sure everything he saw just then was real.

Tall thug swallows hard and brushes of the sweat from his face "We can't go back without her." he turns to the guards "We're going deeper into the mountains."

 **Helicarrier hallway.**

Dozens of Shield police escort Loki, who is in handcuffs, smiling. As they pass the Helicarrier lab, Banner stops working on the Chitauri scepter and looks up.

Loki eyes him as he walks, nodding and smiling. Then suddenly, the lights goes out and the whole Helicarrier starts to shake.

 **Helicarrier bridge.**

The crew hold on tight to the nearest object, trying not to fall over. Confused looks are shown of their faces as soon the light turns on again and the shaking's over.

"What the hell?" Fury says as he looks around, then he turns to Natasha and motions to her to follow.

Steve and Thor exchange confused looks and follow them outside. With their gun drawn, Fury and Natasha check the landing strip.

"Director?" Steve says as he looks up at the sky, the others follow his gaze. The bright sky changes into one that's filled with thick dark clouds.

A lightning bolt rips the sky in half just at the same time there is a deafening thunder. A chilly wind sets up from the North.

As the clouds start to circle above the Helicarrier, a small blue glowing dust cloud slowly descends. For half a minute it just floats but then the dust cloud builds up into a

beam which hits the landing strip, merely a few feet away from Fury and is gang.

The beam forms a vortex, which then opens up a portal. As the portal opens, a blinding light appears causing the group to cover their eyes.

"What on Earth is going on?!" Steve says.

"Whatever it is, it is no good. Everyone, weapon in hand!" Fury demands

They all aim their weapon at the portal. After a few stressful seconds, wondering what is about to follow, I step out of the portal. As soon I'm out of it, the portal closes and

the clouds disappear.

With a weak and painful expression I look at the people who point their gun at me. I see their mouth moving but I hear nothing because my ears are ringing.

But then I see the man with his shield moving to the black guy with his eye patch and take the gun out of his hand and gestures to the female to do the same.

My head is pounding and my vision starts to blur. "I..." I whisper before my legs fail me. Everything turns black as I fall on the ground.

* * *

 **There you go! ^^**

 **Please, review, favorite & follow! ^^**

Lots of love x


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is Chapter two!**

 **Thank you** Whitelion69 **for the review**

 **& thank you ** MarionettesVoice **for the follow and favorite!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Helicarrier Detention Section. (Elsa's POV)**

 _If you dare to sound the alarm, he'll be dead..._

 _Dear it's... it's no use..._ I toss and turn as I dream about what happened at my coronation.

 _You killed Agnarr..._ "N... No..." I whisper in my sleep as I'm heavily breathing. As I'm dreaming, I see my father on the cold floor with blood running down his neck.

 _We have to execute her..._ I see my citizens looking at me, all with terrified expressions. _Monster... MONSTER!..._

 _Your father and Anna are dead, because of_ ** _you._**

I wake up screaming, drenched in cold sweat. As I take short deep breaths, I'm petting the bed to make sure I'm really awake.

"You really don't have to scream like that, you know." I hear someone saying to me.

I turn my head to see who's talking. Due the light, all I can see is a… tall silhouette. Tall thug flashes before my eyes. Anger builds up as I pull up my nose in disgust.

I hear tall thug whisper in my head _Well, he's dead anyway._

In a fit of rage, I rush to him, take him by his collar, push him against the glass and hold my forearm against his neck. Tears threat to leave my eyes, I grit my teeth and am heavily breathing.

From the top of the cell, frostbite slowly goes down. Loki looks at it, but doesn't mention it " **What**... are you doing woman?" he asks.

I blink a few times and only now I realize it isn't tall thug... I let go off him immediately. I take a few steps back and because my legs are weak, I stumble over my feet and fall on my butt with a loud thud.

"I-I'm... I'm so sorry, I thought..." I swallow hard and try to control my trembling breath.

 **(Loki's POV)**

I straighten my suit and rub my throat "Sorry is the least you can say." I reply slightly irritated. Who does she think she is anyway?

I look down on her and see a lost, painful look in her eyes. I sigh and roll my eyes and reach my hand out at her. She backs away a little, looks at my hand and then at me.

She looks me right in the eye. And wow… only now I see how gorgeous she actually is… I mean, she's good looking… for a mortal peasant.

I raise an eyebrow, the corner of my mouth goes up as well. Not much, but enough for her to notice.

"I'm not going to wait all night for you to grab my hand." I say with my hand still stretched out. She hesitates at first but then she finally grabs my hand, I help her up.

She smiles weakly but friendly "Thank you…"

I nod slowly and scan her from tip to toe until her crown catches my attention "What's with the crown?"

She blinks a few times "What? Oh!" She removes her crown and looks at it "It was my coronation today…"

Hold on. "Your coronation?" I repeat.

 **Briefing room.**

"Coronation ?" Thor says. "That means..."

 **Detention Section.**

"You're a Queen." I say with disbelieve in my eyes. I see how she still looks at her crown. Then she hugs it "Queen Elsa of Arendelle." she replies softly.

"Loki." I say to her and slowly a start to walk around her. "Let me get this straight. There is a cut on your cheek and blood on your dress, not as much as before but there still is."

I look at her hands and take her left hand in mine. I expected her hand to be warm and tender but it's ice cold and rough. "There was also blood on your left hand, I can tell because of the traces of blood around your nails."

I let go of her left hand and look at her right hand "There is none on your right hand which means you must have been wearing gloves."

"Just now you had a nightmare?" I close the distances between our faces and look into her eyes "No, you were just dreaming. About your coronation, I guess."

I see her face sink in pain "There must have happened something where for you had to run, and judging by your face" I point at her injury "you couldn't leave without a

fight. When you woke up, I reminded you of someone, someone who clearly got you furiously, judging by how you attacked me."

Elsa turns away from me and hugs herself. "The only question is, how did you got here?"

"I came through uh... a portal." she replies.

I chuckle and shake my head "That's why he put you here."

Elsa looks at me questioningly but leaves it. I watch her closely as she looks around at the environment. I try to hold back a chuckle when I look at her hair, it's kind of cute

how messy it actually is. And it's so… white. Is it even possible for someone to have such white hair?

Elsa walks to the side of the cell and runs her hand over the glass and knocks "What's this place anyway?"

I scratch the back of my head and a small laugh escapes my mouth "This is a cell."

She looks at me with pulled up eyebrows "I'm a prisoner?"

"Apparently."

I look at her again and cross my arms. Why am I talking to this woman anyway? She's not even worth my attention. But I have to know, what happened on her coronation?

I press my lips together. Don't ask. Don't. Ask. There is a silence until I sigh "So, woman. What actually happened on your coronation?"

Elsa lowers her head and takes a deep breath, she opens her mouth to reply but is cut off by someone else "That's enough." Fury says.

Fury, of course. I roll my eyes as he approaches the cell. "Let the questioning to me, thank you."

The both of us looks at him. "I'm Director Fury." he introduces himself. "Did he bother you, your Highness?"

I stand by Elsa's side with my hands behind my back "Oh, no. We we're just talking." she replies. Elsa looks up at me and smiles friendly, I look down on her and am

stunned because of her beautiful smile.

I don't know really how to act so I smile back, awkwardly. Then I clear my throat and point at Fury "It's him by the way, who put you in here."

The Queen looks at Fury and shoots him an unamused look "Did you?"

Fury gives me a look. I grin when I see he can't find the right words to say. And after a few seconds of awkward silence, Natasha is there for the rescue.

"Yes he did. But it was only temporarily of course. You we're weak and had to recover. We are not a hospital so we have no place for you to stay, so yes we had to put you

in here for a moment." Natasha smiles at Elsa "But now you're awake, you can come with me so I can treat your injury."

I roll my eyes, and cross my arms. She really has to ruin everything, doesn't she. Elsa steps forward. Quickly I stop her by grabbing her hand "Wait."

I look at Natasha and narrow my eyes as I grin. I take Elsa's face in my hand, and look into her bright eyes as I run my thumb slowly over her cut. I heal her. "There you go."

I turn her so she faces Natasha and Fury. I can see how she feels a bit awkward when their eyes burns on her face. Carefully she presses on her cheek and first she

frowns but then there is a smile crossing her face "Thank you."

I nod and bow as I take a few steps backwards "You can go now. Oh, one more thing, don't believe everything they say."

Fury looks suspiciously at me and Elsa looks a bit confused but once again, she leaves it. She straightens her back and raises her chin "It was lovely to meet you."

Lovely. Lovely? I pull up my noise in disgust and just when I want to say something, Fury interrupts me "Believe me, once you know who he really is, you'd wish you had never met him."

Aww boo, now he has hurt my feelings. Not! I roll my eyes and watches Elsa going out.

"What makes you saying that?" she asks.

Natasha pulls up her shoulders and smiles "Never mind him. He's just teasing."

Elsa turns around before she leaves the Section and gives me a little wave, I nod at her. I shake my head as soon she's out of sight and smile slightly, she is too naïve.

 **Helicarrier bridge. (Elsa's POV)**

Doors part and Natasha and I enter the briefing room. I walk through the glorious, gleaming bridge and look around amazed "Wow..."

Natasha comes standing next to me "Amazing, isn't it?"

"Yeah..." I reply smiling.

"Come on, let me introduce you to the others." Natasha says. I see three men smiling friendly at me, two of them I recognize. "This is Dr. Banner." Natasha points at him, he nods and smiles.

"Steve Rogers." Steve bows his head "Your Majesty."

"And Thor." Thor bows too and smiles as he comes closer "How do you feel?" he asks and looks at my cheek.

"I am fine, thanks."

Steve watches how Thor looks at my cheek "Why would Loki have done that?" he asks, referring to him healing my injury.

"I don't know, that isn't anything like him."

A confused laugh escapes my mouth "He just wanted to be nice."

"No, Your Highness." Natasha says. "Loki, he's... he's a monster." she looks quickly at Thor "No offense." then back at me.

"No he's not." I reply with and unamused expression on my face.

"Yes he is, Your Majesty-" I stomp my foot on the ground and clench my hands into fists "Why do you keep saying that? All I hear are bad things about him.

First Fury, now you. He was there when I woke up. And even though I attacked him, he still healed me so I don't think he's that bad at all!"

"Your Majesty, just listen." Thor says calmly. "Loki, he's not the Saint you think he is. Not even close..."

Just when I want to speak up again, I hear Fury his voice. "In case it's unclear. You try to escape, you so much as scratch that glass."

I look around, trying to figure out where it comes from until my eyes fall on a monitor which shows the Detention Section, which shows Loki...

 **Detention Section. (Loki's POV)**

Fury presses a button which opens up a hatch underneath my cell. I peers as much as I can from the glass. "Thirty thousand feet, straight down in a steel trap. You get how that works?!"

Fury closes the hatch and points at me "Ant." then he points at the button which would drop me into the steel trap "Boot!"

Urgh, does he really have to yell like that? Jeez. I smirk "It's an impressive cage. Not built, I think, for me."

"Built for something a lot stronger than you."

"Oh, I've heard." I look into the camera. Suddenly I look away quickly. Why would I do that? I clench my chest and look at it with great disgust, what is this?

I feel… I feel guilty? No, why should I feel guilty? Something deep inside me makes me feel uncomfortable. I look at the camera again, and growl softly.

This is all her fault. That naïve aggressive woman with cute messy hair did something to me!

 **Briefing room. (Elsa's POV)**

The others watch on the monitor Loki getting interrogated. Banner looks at the monitor, intently while Natasha glances a few times at me while I'm biting my fingernail.

 **Helicarrier Detention Section.**

"The mindless beast, makes play he's still a man. How desperate are you, that you call upon such lost creatures to defend you?" Loki says.

"How desperate am I? You threaten my world with war. You steal a force you can't hope to control. You talk about peace and you kill 'cause it's fun. You have made me very

desperate. You might not be glad that you did." Fury replies.

"Ooh. It burns you to come so close. To have the Tesseract, to have power, unlimited power. And for what? A warm light for mankind to share, and then to be reminded

what real power is."

Fury smiles "Well, you let me know if Real Power wants a magazine or something."

Fury walks off leaving Loki in his glass cell. Loki looks back at the camera, smirking.

 **Briefing room.**

I don't look away from the monitor, even though he goes black. Thor, who didn't even look, just listened, stands there, torn apart.

Natasha looks at me, and I feel how the others are doing the same. I walk away from the table to the command chair and look over the crew.

"Queen Elsa..." I hear Natasha saying from behind my back, I turn my head slightly.

"I know. You warned me." I say and turn around to face her "Why would he do such thing?"

"Because he's insane?" Banner replies, Thor gives him a look.

"He wants a war, right?" I ask "But you can't have a war without an army."

"He has an army, called the Chitauri." Thor replies. "They're not of Asgard or any world known. He means to lead them against your people. They will win him the Earth.

In return, I suspect, for the Tesseract."

Steve turns seriously "An army? From outer space?"

There is a moment of silence, Natasha crosses her arms and pulls up an eyebrow as she looks at me "You don't seem very surprised. "

I'm aware of everyone watching me closely.

"Yeah, you weren't even surprised when Loki used his magic to heal you." Steve adds.

"Well, no. I'm… I'm used to magic." I reply simply. Then I'm the one who crosses her arms "Why is that such a big deal? You're the one with magic mirrors everywhere."  
I say and point at the monitors.

Natasha chuckles "Those are no magic mirrors, Your Majesty." then she changes looks with Steve "Where did you say you come from?" "Arendelle."

"Arendelle?" Banner repeats. "Yes, a small country up in the North. And we don't have such things like… how did you call them?" "Monitors."

"You use such funny words." I reply giggling as I walk around, but then I stop abruptly as I see my reflection "Oh." I come closer and run my fingers through my hair "Oh! I look terribly!"

Natasha shakes her head smiling "I can get you some other clothes if you want to." I turn around to face her and smile "No need, but thank you."

And before anyone can say anything I take down my hair and create a new dress out of ice.

Banner looks at me with his jaw dropped "Right. Magic."

"... Wow Your Highness, you look breath-taking." Natasha compliments me.

"Why, thank you." I reply shyly.

"So... You're an ice bender?" Banner asks.

"Yeah." I wave my hands together. Snowflakes suddenly burst forth and dances between my palms, forming a snowball. I throw the ball in the air.

Snow burst out and flurries around the room. Everyone looks around amazed, I smile relieved because these people can actually see the beauty in it.

I clear my throat "So, alien army?"

"Loki's building another portal. That's what he needs Erik Selvig for."

"Erik Selvig?" I repeat questioningly.

"He's an astrophysicist." Banner replies.

"He's a friend." Thor says.

"Loki has him under some kind of spell, along with one of ours." Natasha says.

"What kind of spell?" I ask.

Natasha looks at me "Something like mind control."

"I wanna know why Loki let us take him. He's not leading an army from here." Steve continuous.

"I don't think we should be focusing on Loki. That guy's brain is a bag full of cats, you could smell crazy on him."

Just when I want to protest, Thor speaks up first "Have care how you speak." I look at Thor and when our eyes meet I nod slightly and shoot him a small smile.

"Loki is beyond reason, but he is of Asgard, and he's my brother."

"He killed eighty people in two days." Natasha says when she holds up her hands as a cup and catches some snow.

"He's adopted." Thor replies.

Tony walks in with Coulson "It's a stabilizing agent. I'll fly you there-" Tony stops abruptly when he sees the snow falling down and turns to Coulson as he gasp dramatically loud.

Like a little kid, Tony throws himself on the ground and makes a snow angel. "This is amazing!" He rolls over a few times, gets on his knees, scoops up some snow and throws it in the air "Ahhh… that was fun!" he says with a big smile on his face.

As he stands up again, brushes the snow of his clothes and continues like nothing ever happened "Keep the love alive. Means the portal won't collapse on itself, like it did at Shield."

He walks past Thor and taps his arm "No hard feelings, Point Break. You've got a mean swing. Also, it means the portal can open as wide, and stay open as long, as Loki wants."

Then he turns to the crew "Uh, raise the mid-mast, ship the top sails. That man is playing Galaga! Thought we wouldn't notice. But we did." Tony covers his eye and looks around "How does Fury this?"

"He turns." Agent Hill replies bored.

Tony looks around the monitors and places a button size hacking implant under Fury's desk, without anyone noticing. "Well, that sounds exhausting. The rest of the raw materials, Agent Barton can get his hands on pretty easily."

Meanwhile Tony keeps talking I walk over to Natasha and ask her with a soft voice who Agent Barton is.

She explains he's actually just like her, an Agent of Shield, and that he's the one who has been put under Loki's spell. Loki's mind control.

"Does Loki need any particular kind of power source?" I burst out without having any intention to interfere their conversation. Everyone looks at me with surprised

expressions, my cheeks are turning red as I smile as innocent as I can be.

"Well, he's got to heat the cube to hundred and twenty million Kelvin just to break through the Coulomb barrier." Banner replies.

"Unless, Selvig has figures out how to stabilize the quantum tunneling effect." Tony continues.

"Well, if he could do that he could achieve Heavy Ion Fusion at any reactor on the planet."

"Finally, someone who speaks English."

"Is that what just happened?" Steve asks.

Tony and Banner shake hands. A glimmer in their eyes shines as the mutual respect for each other shows. "It's good to meet you, Dr. Banner. You're work on anti-electron

collisions is unparalleled. And I'm a huge fan of the way you lose control and turn into an enormous green rage monster."

"Is it bad for me if I did not understand a word of what he just said?" I ask.

Natasha chuckles "Don't worry, no one does."

Banner looks down "Thanks."

As I see Fury walking in I start to feel slightly angry, he threw me in that cell after all. And like Loki said, I don't believe everything they say.

Now I know what Loki's up to and what he did, and judging about everything I heard, the both of us came here through a portal, so they must have seen me as a threat.

And that's why they threw me with him and not because of that hospital thing.

"Dr. Banner is only here to track the cube. I was hoping you might join him." Fury says.

"Let's start with that stick of his. It may be magical, but it works an awful lot like a Hydra weapon." Steve says.

"I don't know about that, but it is powered by the cube. And I'd like to know how Loki used it to turn two of the sharpest men I know into his personal flying monkeys."

"Monkeys? I do not understand." Thor says.

"I do! I understood that reference!" Steve burst out.

Tony rolls his eyes, while Cap looks proud of himself. "Shall we play, doctor?" Tony asks.

"Let's play some." Banner replies.

As Banner and Tony walk out, I cross my arms and walk around awkwardly, not really knowing what to do. I sigh hard when I think back about the conversation we, but mostly they, had.

"It really bothers you, doesn't it." Thor says as he walks my way, I look at him questioningly "Hmm?"

"Loki. I can see you can't accept he isn't as good as you think he is."

"Is it that obvious?" I ask with a small smile.

Thor nods and laughs "Yes. But I have to say, I'm glad you don't hate him as much as they do."

"Well, I was only with him for a few minutes so I didn't really got the chance to know him. But… I really don't understand. Even though I attacked him, he was still kind to me."

I lower my head and think, then I look up at Fury "Sir?" Fury turns to me. "Can I get your permission to go to the Detention Section again, please?"

Fury glances at Natasha "Agent Romanoff can you-"

"Alone. Please." I interrupt.

I know he wants her to come with me because I know they trust me as much as I trust them. Fury narrows his eye and nods to the door "You can go."

"Thank you." I reply.

"Here." Natasha says before I leave the room "Wear this, and warn us if something happens." She puts an earpiece in my ear, I nod and leave.

Fury motions for Natasha to come to him "I want them shown on every single monitor, so everyone can keep an eye on them. If there is any sign these two cooperate or

Loki manages to get her on his side, I want to have Agents who can interfere immediately so they can arrest her before she helps him to escape."

"Yes, sir." Natasha replies.

 **Detention Section.**

My heart starts racing the closer I get to Loki. I stop behind the last corner and take a deep breath "Ok, relax. He's in a cell, he can't do anything to harm you." I whisper to myself.

I walk around the corner and see Loki walking back and forth, Loki stops "There's not many people that can sneak up on me."

 **(Loki's POV)**

"But you figured I'd come." Elsa replies.

I turn around, I have to swallow hard when I see her. I try to keep a straight face but it's hard not to smile when I look at her. She's got these eyes that just- and this hair, wow- and her smile! Sigh…

With twinkles in my eyes, I catch myself staring at her. I shake my head quickly and turn my back at her. Now I can smile without her noticing. Wait, stop that!

Stop that… I narrow my eyes and look at the camera, I bet they send her. I'm sure they send Elsa to make me weak, vulnerable. But I know better than that.

I clear my throat and hold up my chin "Nice dress. At least this one isn't ruined with blood."

"Thanks. I guess." She replies.

"Why are you here?"

 **Helicarrier Bridge. (Elsa's POV)**

Like Fury said, Loki and I are shown on every monitor. Fury, Natasha, Steve and Thor are watching us on the bridge as Banner and Tony laid down their work for a

second so they can keep an eye on us too from the lab.

 **Detention Section.**

I swallow hard "I wanted to talk. About you."

"So you know." He replies referring to what he's up to. "After. After whatever tortures Fury can concoct, you would appear as a friend, as a balm. And I would cooperate."

"I wanna know what you've done to Agent Barton."

Loki frowns confused "Why would you care?"

I set up my most serious face "Just answer me."

He pulls up his shoulders "I'd say I've expanded his mind."

"And once you've won. Once you're King of the mountain. What happens to his mind?"

"Is this love, Your Highness?"

"What? No, I don't even know him. But there are people who do, people who want him back. Besides, love is for children.."

Loki sits down "Tell me."

I pull up a chair as well "At my coronation, there was this man. Prince Hans of the Southern Islands. He offered me my first dance as Queen."

I smile painfully "We we're having so much fun but then… he asked me to marry him and I said no of course, because you know, I only met him that day. He kept on

insisting and kept on promising me power… When I turned him down, everything started to change."

I look at my feet and try to keep my voice steady "After our dance, I saw the tall thug of the Duke of Weselton heading for my father, they were whispering to each other and then… they left the Great Hall."

I look up at Loki to make sure I'm not boring him but actually he's paying attention and watches every move I make.

"When…" I swallow hard and take a deep breath "When I followed them to the other room, that thug killed my father by cutting his throat."

 **(Loki's POV)**

I look at her with awe and once again, I have this weird feeling in my chest. Snow starts to swirl around the room.

Hold on. Snow?! I get up quickly and walk to the side of my cell, I look at the snow.

Elsa closes her eyes and hugs herself "I tried to stop the bleeding but it was no use… when Hans and the Duke entered the room, the Duke accused me of my father's death.

And because Arendelle has the death penalty, he said I had to be executed… and that's why I had to run."

The snow picks up as she continues. "Anna and Hans followed me out of the castle, I almost got away, but then I heard Anna screaming."

She takes a sniff and stands up slowly, her rage is building. "She got killed by Hans. And I got so mad, but **so mad** … I had to go back and fight him."

Elsa turns her back at me and clenches her fist. "Eventually, neither one of us won. But his words keep going through my head. They keep following me…"

I look at her cape, and I have to admit, it's nice and it suits her. A lot more nicer than Thor's cape. Stark's right, it looks like he's wearing mothers drapes.

Anyway. When I look at Elsa, she's most definitely the weak and vulnerable one. I smile and bite my lip. Maybe I can convince her to get me out of here.

Humans… You can make them do whatever you want as long you are nice to them. That's how you get things done. If I'm nice, I'm sure she is going to help me.

"I hate being nice." I murmur under my breath and sigh, hard.

"I ran away…" Elsa continues. Jeez, does this story even have an end?

Her voice is shaking but it raises with every word she says "I abandoned my people in times they needed me the most. I left them to freeze to death! I-I can't make up for this…"

Okay. I straighten my back and hold up my chin, it's time for me to shine. And remember, be nice. Urgh, I hate being nice…

"It's okay, you can just unfreeze it." I start.

"No I can't. I-I don't know how!" she replies and I think it's me but it looks like she starts to panic "I'm such a fool! I can't be free!"

"You don't have to be afraid." I reply as I try to sooth her.

"No escape from the storm inside of me!" Well, don't be so dramatic woman. The snow picks up and my heart starts racing.

I shake my head and remind myself to be nice. "We can work this out together."

"I can't control the curse!" Curse? Are you kidding me? This is the most wonderful gift you can get!

Whatever. "We'll reverse the storm you've made."

"Loki, please, you'll only make it worse!"

Uh, excuse you? I'm only trying to help here! Sigh… look at her. I don't know, but seeing her like that does something to me… "Don't panic."

"There is so much fear!"

"We'll make the sun shine bright. We can face this thing together…"

As I try to get to Elsa, I lose sight of her in the thickening blizzard taking over the room.

"No!" I hear her shouting back.

"We can change this winter weather, and everything will be…" my voice disappears in the storm as she cries out "I CAN'T!"

Her rage and fear, so strong, sucks the blizzard back into her and then it burst out, unwittingly, like a sharp snowflake. It hits my cell hard.

To my surprise and I guess to Elsa's surprise too, the glass cracks, causing the ship to shake violently.

I swallow hard and stand there in caution. Elsa gasps as she sees spiky ice shadows creeping down the wall, I follow her gaze. The snow blizzards sets up again.

 **Helicarrier Bridge.**

An alarm goes off as Fury stands at his command chair and looks over his Agents "All squad members will prepare themselves for takeover. If we leave her there any longer,

she'll destroy this ship! Be cautious, we're dealing with magic here. We give her the chance to surrender but if there is any sign of hostility, you shoot her. Make yourselves

ready for takeover. I repeat, make yourselves ready for takeover!"

Thor and Steve change disapproving looks, Steve rushes to Fury. "Shoot her? Sir, just look at her! She's a mess, I'm sure she didn't meant to."

"A powerful ice bending mess who just let the whole ship shake. People are the most dangerous when they're scared, soldier. If I have to choose between her death or the

death of my crew, I know which one to choose."

"Fury." Thor says as he joins them "Queen Elsa just lost her father and friend, she had to run from people who wanted her dead. I don't think it's a good idea to threaten

her right now, you just saw what she's capable of. If you don't want your Agents to turn into frozen statues, I would wait until she's calmed down a bit."

"She will tear down my ship!" Fury replies highly irritated.

"Sir, give her some time." Steve insists.

Fury narrows his eye and after a moment of silence he sighs hard "Fine."

 **Detention Section. (Elsa's POV)**

Loki watches me as I pace, distraught. I talk to myself "Get it together. Control it. Don't feel. Don't feel. Don't FEEL!" I hear ice cracking. I stop and look around.

I left a sharp wake of ice spikes behind me on the floor. They grow up the wall, taking over the section. Loki is still a bit dumbfounded by what just happened.

Slowly he approaches the glass and places his hands on it but backs away quickly when the cold burns his hand. "Let me help you, Your Highness."

I ignore him and continue pacing as I talk to myself. "Your Highness." Loki tries again, but still, I ignore him.

"I can't do this anymore…" I whisper. Hans words egos through my head _They're dead because of_ ** _you_** _._ I drop on my knees, emotionally broken and with that, the snow

freezes mid-air, hangs suspended, trapped in grief as I'm sobbing.

 **(Loki's POV)**

As I see her sobbing, I don't know what to do. I don't know how to act. And I have to admit, if all of this is an act of Fury than my god she did a very good job.

No, this can't be. I'm the master in acting. I know how to fake something and this isn't fake. Not even the close.

Dammit! There is that feeling again… But after all of this, I finally know what it is. I… that I'm really going to say this… but, I care…

A shiver runs down my spine. Urgh, I care. How can I be caring about her? I never cared for anyone! I pull up my noise in disgust. But when I look at the snow that's

frozen in mid-air and then at Elsa… I-I don't really know what I feel.

There are so many thoughts going through my head right now… "I can help you to avenge your father." I burst out without even having the intentions to. I cover my mouth

with my hands quickly.

With puffy eyes she looks up "What?"

Oh boy… I said that without thinking… But just look at her, I can't say I was just joking. Right? I'm close to face palming myself.

You're a powerful God who's about to conquer this world, you are not going to get touchy feely because of her!

Just tell her that's not what you meant and- Wait. A devilish grin appears on my face. I have a better idea.

"If you help me to take over this world, I will help you to avenge your father. We give Prince Hans the punishment he deserves." Loki says to me.

 **(Elsa's POV)**

My expression is one out of pain and rage "How?"

Loki laughs "Just look around you, look at all the power you produced."

I look around and feel a bit embarrassed, I lower my head "That was by accident…"

"If this was an accident, then I wonder how strong you are when you use your power by purpose. You will help me to take over this world, I will help you to avenge your father."

There is a beat.

 **Helicarrier Bridge.**

Fury groans angrily "See what happens?!" he says to Thor and Steve, he turns to his Agents "Weapons in hand!"

Steve pulls at Fury's arm and turns him back to the monitor "Hold on. She still didn't reply."

Fury doesn't reply, quickly he nods to a group of three Agents. Without anyone noticing they leave and head for the Detention Section.

 **Detention Section.**

"I don't know…" I reply carefully.

"Just think about the possibilities! A god and an Ice Queen, we would be invincible together. And you don't only get to rule over Arendelle, but the **whole world**."

I start pacing again as I'm thinking. All I can think of is Hans. Loki reminds me so much of him… The urge for power suits people ill.

But if I help him, I could avenge my father properly and hurt Hans like he had hurt me. I could take revenge on him and I would love to see the look in his eyes before I kill him.

Wait, what? Stop thinking like that! I'm not a murderer. If I would kill Hans then I'm no any different like him…

 **Helicarrier Hallway.**

With their guns drawn, Fury's Agents make their through the hallway. They run around corners and through different hallways.

At one point they split ways and hide behind a corner where they can see us but we can't see them.

Each one of them point there gun at me "Target acquired. Target engaged." Agent #1 says through his earpiece to Fury.

"Shoot at the count of three. One…" Fury replies.

 **Detention Section.**

But he needs to be punished for what he has done. I keep thinking as I pace around and around and around. I will only be at piece as I've avenged my father and Anna…

I look up at Loki, and he can help me with it. But only if I help him, just help him to take over this world and- No stop it! I groan softly.

I will cause so much pain and destruction… but at least I have the chance to avenge. Help him or not? Help him... Or not...

I turn to Loki "I give you the world, you give me the chance to avenge. Right?"

 **Helicarrier Bridge.**

"Two…"

 **Detention Section.**

"Yes." Loki replies as he looks down on me. "You and I, we will rule over this world as we give Hans the punishment he deserves."

I close my eyes and take a deep breath. Hans needs to be punished. He needs to feel my pain.

I approach Loki's cell and look deep into his eyes, I open my mouth to reply "I…"

* * *

 **There you go, I hope you liked it!**

 **Please review, favorite & follow! ^^**

Lots of love x


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is Chapter three!**

 **Thank** **you** SweetMoonFruit **for the review, follow & favorite! ^^**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Detention Section. (Loki's POV)**

Elsa approaches my cell and looks deep into my eyes. The corner of my mouth goes up slightly. This is it. This. Is. It. The moment I will get my victory.

My glorious moment where I will take over this world and- "I can't." she says.

 **Helicarrier Bridge.**

Steve and Thor cheer as Fury sighs relieved, "Ha haaa! I knew it!" Thor burst out happily "I knew she wouldn't."

Fury chuckles "I hate to admit but if she would've helped him… I would pray to God to save us." Fury's eye widens when he reminds his Agents he had send to kill Elsa.

"Hold fire. I repeat, hold fire." He whispers in his earpiece.

 **Detention Section.**

I blink a few times "Wait, what?"

"I said I can't. I'm sorry Loki, but power… that's what started all of this in the first place. I-I don't want power... I just want my father back…"

I lower my head and look at my feet as I clench my fist. What was I even thinking? I look at the camera and my expression turns furiously immediately.

She made me think I she was the only one who didn't hate me. She made me think that maybe she was on my side. She made me think that for once there was someone… who liked me…

So it was Fury after all. He had send her and her little trick… Oh that little trick of her, pretending she was so innocent and vulnerable.

Anger builds up as I look at her face with that pretend to be 'painful' expression. I approach the glass angrily "This is the basest sentimentality. This is a child at prayer… PATHETIC! You can go back to Fury and tell him his plan didn't work."

Elsa swallows hard and with pain in her eyes "What plan?"

"Oh you can stop acting now!" I spit out. "You pretend to be weak and vulnerable so I would feel sorry for you. But all I feel for you is **hate**!"

 **(Elsa's POV)**

Loki slams his cell, making me flinch. "I won't touch Barton. Oh no, no, no. What I will do is **so** much worse. I will get that pathetic little Prince of yours and make him kill

you! Slowly. Intimately. I will make him tell you how much he loved to kill your father and how much he loved killing Anna even more! And when he'll wake just long enough

to see his good work, and when he laughs because he finely got you killed, I'll spilt his skull! This is my bargain, you mewling quim!"

I turn around and walk away from Loki, disgusted. I'm shaking on my legs as tears fill my eyes immediately. I have trouble breathing for a moment as I try to understand what just happened and absorb every word he said.

I close my eyes and take a deep breath as I try to relax. For a moment he made me feel special. For a moment I thought he was only kind to me because I was kind to him. For a moment he made me feel that for once there was someone… who liked me…

I wipe away my tears and swallow hard. "You know, after I left that cell, I asked them about you."

I turn around again to face him, I look at him with disgust "Bad things. Only bad things, that's what I heard about you. They even warned me for you. They told me you

were a monster, but I was so naïve I didn't want to believe them. But now… after all of this, they are right. You are a monster."

I see how Loki tries to hide how his face sinks in pain but then he laughs "No, you brought the monster."

Tony's words egos through my head _And I'm a huge fan of the way you lose control and turn into an enormous green rage monster_.

"So, Banner… that's your play?" I ask him.

"What?" he replies staggered.

"Loki means to unleash the Hulk. Keep Banner in the lab, I'm on my way. Send Thor as well." I say on my earpiece.

I give Loki one last look and when I look into his eyes, I can see so much emotions. Fear, hate, pain, sadness… But I bet that's exactly what he can see into mine too.

I sigh "You know… Life is a game. Sometimes you win, sometimes you lose. Too bad I already had too much losses, I can't afford another one. But anyway, thank you for your cooperation."

I quickly walk out, leaving Loki frozen.

 **Banner's lab.**

Fury walks in surprised to see Tony and Banner stop working on the scepter. "What are you doing, Mr. Stark?" he asks angrily.

"Uh… kind of been wondering the same thing about you." Tony replies.

"You're supposed to be locating the Tesseract." Fury continues.

"We are." Banner says "The model's locked and we're sweeping for the signature now. When we get a hit, we'll have the location within half a mile."

"And you'll get your cube back, no muss, no fuss." Tony adds and suddenly his monitor show a collection of secret files. "What is Phase 2?"

Suddenly, Steve drops a Hydra assault rifle on the table causing Fury, Banner and Tony to turn around. Cap looks pissed.

"Phase 2 is Shield uses the cube to make weapons." Captain says and to Tony "Sorry, the computer was moving a little slow."

"Rogers, we gathered everything related to the Tesseract." Fury says trying to explain "This does not mean that we're…"

"I'm sorry, Nick." Tony interrupts and moves the computer screen toward Fury which shows plans of the weapons "What were you lying?"

"I was wrong, director. The world hasn't changed a bit." Steve says.

At that moment Thor, Natasha and I walk into the lab. I stand close by Thor's side as Natasha keeps her eyes right on Banner. Banner looks at her, pissed.

"Did you know about this?" he asks.

"You wanna think about removing yourself from this environment, doctor?" she replies.

"I was in Calcutta, I was pretty well removed."

"Loki's manipulating you."

"And you've been doing what exactly?"

"You didn't come here because I bat my eyelashes at you."

"Yes, and I'm not leaving because suddenly you get a little twitchy. I'd like to know why Shield is using the Tesseract to build weapons of mass destruction."

My jaw drops and my eyes widens "They what?"

"Because of them." Fury says pointing at us.

"Me?" Thor and I reply stunned at the same time and look at each other.

Fury looks at me "You ended up here the same way Loki did, you turned my ship into winter wonderland and then you brought us all in dangers because of your emotional issues."

"Wow, hold on." Steve says. "Are you trying to compare Loki and Queen Elsa with each other? She and Loki are nothing alike. While Loki tried to kill you, Queen Elsa did you a favor."

"Yeah." Thor continues "I don't think you should pick on her. It's because of the Queen we know Loki's plan." he looks down on me and winks.

"Thank you." I whisper to Thor. I look at Steve and when our eyes meet, I shoot him a thankful smile. He smiles at me and nods slightly.

Fury frowns clears his throat and looks at Thor "But still. Last year Earth had a visitor from another planet who had a grudge match that leveled a small town. We learned

that not only are we not alone, but we are hopelessly, hilariously, outgunned."

"My people want nothing but peace with your planet." Thor replies.

"But you're not the only people out there, are you? And, you're not the only threat. The world's filling up with people who can't be matched, they can't be controlled."

"Like you controlled the cube?" Steve says.

"You're work with the Tesseract is what drew Loki to it, and his allies. It is the signal to all the realms that the Earth is ready for a higher form of war." Thor says.

"A higher form?" I repeat.

"You forced our hand. We had to come up with something." Fury says.

"Nuclear deterrent. 'Cause that always calms everything right down." Tony says.

"Remind me again how you made your fortune, Stark?" Fury replies.

Steve and Tony both speak together. Steve starts "I'm sure if he still made -Wait! Wait! Hold on! How is- weapons, Stark would be neck- this now about me?- deep… I'm sorry, isn't everything?"

Wow… I had a tough time following these two. I shake my head. Giving each other the fault of this, really? What are they, twelve? "Guys, that's enough."

"I thought humans were more evolved than this." Thor says.

"Hey!" I say as I slap Thor on his arm, playfully. He doesn't look at me which means or he didn't even felt that or he's ignoring me.

"Excuse me, did WE come to come to YOUR planet and blow stuff up?" Fury asks.

I walk past Thor and find myself in the center of the group. I turn to Fury "Director, that's enough."

"Did you always give your champions such mistrust." Thor says.

Now I turn to Thor "Thor. Stop it."

I facepalm myself as Natasha argues with Banner and Tony with Steve. As the "team" argues, they don't realize the Blue Gem on Loki's scepter is glowing brightly.

 **Aircraft carrier.**

Outside the Helicarrier, a lone carrier slowly hovers the ship.

"661 Bravo, please relay your pass code. What is your hull, over?" a Shield base voice says.

"Arms to ammunition, over." Barton replies. Inside, Banner and his crew arm themselves. Banner pulls out his hi-tech bow and arrows.

 **Banner's lab.**

Back in the lab, the egos of these people keeping rubbing of each other and at any moment, the shit will hit the fan.

"You speak of control, yet you court chaos." Thor says.

"It's his M.O., isn't it? I mean, what are we, a team? No, no, no. We're a chemical mixture that makes chaos. We're… we're a time-bomb." Banner says.

"You need to step away." Fury replies.

Tony puts his arm around Steve "Why shouldn't the guy let off a little steam?"

Steve pushes Tony off "You know damn well why! Back off!"

Tony comes face to face with Steve "Oh, I'm starting to want you to make me."

O-oh… this isn't good. This isn't good at all. "Right…hehe." I say as I hurry over to them. I come standing in between them "Why don't we all just relax and call it a day?"

Steve is head and shoulders taller than me, so he just looks over my head at Tony "Big man in a suit of armor. Take that off, what are you?"

"Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist."

I try to push them away from each other but they stand too steady on their feet. It's like I'm pushing against a wall…

"I know guys with none of that worth ten of you. Yeah, I've seen the footage." Steve says "The only thing you really fight for is yourself. You're not the guy to make the

sacrifice play, to lay down on a wire and let the other guy crawl over you."

"I think I would just cut the wire." Tony replies.

Steve smiles "Always a way out… You know, you may not be a threat, but you better stop pretending a hero."

Oh shit… I gasp softly and bring my hand to my mouth. I turn around to face Tony and shake my head quickly "He didn't mean that."

"Uh, yes I did."

I turn back to Steve and punch him on his arm "No you did not!" I whisper.

"A hero? Like you? You're a lab rat, Rogers. Everything special about you came out of a bottle!"

 **Outside the Helicarrier.**

The ramp of the carrier opens. The carrier maneuvers next to one of the large turbine engines. Barton stands at the base, holding out his bow.

He pulls out a grenade tipped arrow. He points right at the engine. Then… Barton moves his aim and points the arrow about hundred feet from the engine.

He releases. The arrow flies out, but then sharply heads for the engine. The arrow is punctured onto the engine. It has a visible timer which is counting down.

 **Banner's lab.**

Back in the lab, Steve puffs up his chest at Tony, like he forgot I stand in between them so actually he pushes me with his chest to Tony.

"Hey!" I say and growl softly as I try to push Steve back "Stop it. Are you…" I keep pushing, but only my feet slide away "twelve or something?"

And Tony, well he just stands there, unmoving.

"Put on the suit, let's go a few rounds." Steve says. Tony rubs his head and moves away from Cap. I sigh relieved, finely…

"Your people are so petty… and tiny." Thor says as he laughs at them.

"Yeah, this is a tee…" Banner says.

"Agent Romanoff, would you escort Dr. Banner back to his…" Fury says but Banner interrupts him "Where? You rented my room."

"The cell was just in case…"

"In case you needed to kill me, but you can't! I know! I tried!" When I hear Banner saying that I stop immediately with whatever I was doing and turn at him with a saddened expression…

"I got low. I didn't see an end, so I put a bullet in my mouth and the other guy spit it out! So I moved on. I focused on helping other people. I was good, until you

dragged me back into this freak show and put everyone here at risk!" Banner slowly gets upset as he looks at Romanoff, who gets unnerved.

"You wanna know my secret, Agent Romanoff? You wanna know how I stay calm?"

My heart stars racing when I see Natasha and Fury have their hands down to grab their guns. "No, no, no, no, no, no!" I say as I make my way through these

people and get in front of Banner "Stop this right away! I think it's time for you all to stop this ridiculous fight and act like adults again."

I turn to Banner and with a soft friendly voice "Doctor Banner… put down the scepter."

Banner looks down and is shocked to see he's holding Loki's scepter. The computer beeps. They all turn to it.

"Got it." Tony starts.

Banner puts down the scepter and walks over to the computer "Sorry kids. You don't get to see my little party trick after all."

"Located the Tesseract?" Thor asks.

"I can get there faster." Tony says.

"Look all of us..." Steve begins but Thor interrupts him "The Tesseract belongs on Asgard, no human is a match for it."

Tony turns to leave, but Steve stops him "You're not going alone!"

"You gonna stop me?" Tony replies. God dammit! These are the most childish people I've ever met! And now I'm getting angry myself…

"Enough, guys." I say slightly irritated as I walk away from the group. They've been arguing ever since I entered this room…

I start to wonder if they work with each other or against each other.

"Put on the suit, let's find out." Steve says

"I'm not afraid to hit an old man." Tony replies.

I can't take it any longer, a growl escapes my mouth "I said, **ENOUGH**!"

As I turn back around, ice shoots from my hand, spikes across the floor. I hear them gasping and back away a little. "Don't you see? This is exactly what Loki wants!"

I wave with my hand and the ice disappears and when I look at Fury who points his gun at me "Put that thing away."

"I think it's better you stand back." Fury replies with his gun still drawn.

"Look, I'm not the enemy here. Put that thing away."

"Oh, yeah. And I have to believe you?"

Fury and I stand face to face and I can see in the corner of my eyes how the others are watching us closely.

I look him deep in the eye and aim my right hand at his gun and freeze it. Then with a swift move I throw my arm to the right, causing his gun to fly across the room "Guns don't scare me."

"Apparently not." Tony replies.

I turn back to the group and continue "You are supposed to be a team, remember? You have to fight alongside each other not against each other."

I can see how they're avoiding eye contact out of shame, which means they think I'm right.

"You better start to believe in yourselves and in each other. If you don't then I will! I believe in you people, I believe in you as superheroes!"

At that moment Banner who's looking at the monitor notices something about the Tesseract "Oh, my god!"

 **Outside the Helicarrier.**

Barton pulls the trigger on his bow. The arrow then explodes the engine right of the Helicarrier!

 **Banner's lab.**

Everyone is thrown in every direction. Steve, fury, Thor, Tony and I are thrown across while Natasha and Banner are down in the lower equipment room.

Steve looks up at Tony "Put on the suit!"

"Yep!" Tony replies. Steve helps Tony up and out of the lab.

I've been thrown against a wall. I lay on the ground with my legs pulled up, I'm blinking slowly. My vision is blurred and my ears are ringing.

"Your Majesty!" Thor says and kneels next to me. He helps me to sit up straight and looks me in the eyes. "Just a scratch on her head, anything else looks fine."

As I don't reply, Thor snaps his fingers "Queen Elsa." He snaps another time "Queen Elsa?"

Slowly, my vision is getting better and my ears stop ringing but I'm still weak "…Hmm, what?"

"Come on." Thor says as he picks me up carefully and holds me in his arms "I need to get you out of here."

Fury sits up, clutching his ribs. He puts on his earpiece "Hill?!"

 **Helicarrier Bridge.**

Pandemonium erupts. Emergency alarms set off, fire extinguishers activate near surrounding fires and every agent is in a spinning scramble for their positions and

armaments. Agent Hill keeps the bridge as calm as possible.

"Turn up that engine! Number 3 engine is down! Can get a run in?" Agent Hill turns to the Galaga player "Talk to me."

He points at the monitor "Turbine's loose. Mostly intact, but it's impossible to get out there and make repairs while we're in the air."

"We lose one more engine, we won't be. Somebody's got to get inside and patch that engine." Hill says.

 **Banner's lab.**

"Stark! Copy that?!"" Fury says.

"I'm on it!" Stark replies.

"Coulson! Initiate official lock down in the Detention Section then get to the armory! Move out!"

 **Helicarrier hallway.**

"Loki." I say softly as I open my eyes immediately. "What?" Thor whispers back.

I find myself still in Thor's arms as he carries me around the Helicarrier. "Ow…" when I feel a pang in my head. "What?" I reply.

Thor looks down and lowers his voice "Never mind. How do you feel, Your Highness?"

"I have a headache but I'm fine, I guess." I hear an explosion and that reminds me again of what's going on "We have to do something."

Thor puts me down and watches me looking around as I'm trying to come up with a plan "What do you have in mind?" he asks.

"Uh… I think it's better we go different ways. You go and check if Ms. Romanoff and Mr. Banner are alright. I go and check the bridge, see if I can be any help there."

Thor nods "Good." And just when we were about to part our ways "Your Majesty?" I turn around "Yes?"

"When Loki said that thing about only feeling hate for you, don't let it bother you. There is only one person he really hates and it's not you." he says and shoots me a reassuring smile.

I take a deep breath when I think back of our talk we had. He hurt me, he hurt me even more than when Hans hurt me. I try to smile back but I kind of fail doing that… and

I think Thor can see at my face it bothers me more than anything else.

I nod "Good luck." "Yeah, you too." We both leave.

 **Lower equipment room.**

Natasha looks over to Banner, who is breathing heavy, having landed hard. He is gripping the grated floor to maintain control, but his eyes are green, his face intense.

"I'm okay. We're okay, right?" Natasha says quietly to herself.

 **Helicarrier deck.**

Barton leads his men into the air ducts of the ship. They rappel down into a corridor "Get that engine down! Detention! Get him through the dark! Come with me."

Two of his men follow him. They head towards the bridge.

 **Hallway.**

Tony and Cap run through a dim, debris filled hall. They run in complete silence until Tony chuckles.

"What's so funny?" Steve asks.

"Nothing." Tony chuckles again "I just loved Fury's face when the Queen did her twinkle twinkle ice bending and got his gun out of his hands." Tony begins laughing.

Steve looks deadly serious at first but quickly joins in the laughter. "Well, I think Queen Elsa has a very good heart. She stood in between Banner and Fury after all and even

though she 'attacked' us with her icy spikes, she encouraged us to do this…"

Just when Tony opens his mouth he finds what he was searching for "Anyway, find engine three. I'll meet you there."

Cap peels off as Tony approaches a tech room. Inside, Tony's Iron Man suit stands waiting, lit above in all its glory.

 **Lower equipment room.**

The dim light shines on Banner's face as he struggles to suppress the rage, but his face is growing, changing slowly.

Natasha is pulling herself painfully free, talking to Banner "Doctor… Bruce, you got to fight it. This is just what Loki wants. We're gonna be okay. Listen to me."

Two approaching Shield soldiers arrive to check on her. She furiously waves they away. They bolt out of there.

"We're gonna be okay. Right? I swear on my life I will get you out of this, you will walk away, and never…"

"Your life?" Banner interrupts her. His voice has the change in it – the bitter amusement is morphing to a growled threat. Another explosion rocks the carrier – and he turns to look at her, transforming just as the lights go out.

"Bruce." Natasha pleads.

Banner suddenly starts transforming into the Hulk and gives Natasha on last knowing look.

Natasha struggles free of the rubble. She stops. The Hulk, sensing her, turns his head an puts on a face of a disturb monster.

Natasha jolts up the stairs with the Hulk chasing after her. She maneuvers like a black widow should. She rolls under a turbine, starts to crawl within the maze of pipes.

The Hulk pulls them out from above the catwalk. Natasha falls through under the catwalks and quickly and stealthy escapes. The hulk lets out a roar of rage unlike anything.

Primal. Not human.

 **Detention Section.**

Loki looks up, smiling mischievously.

 **Helicarrier Bridge.**

I run in and see the chaos has increased even more than before. The helmsman is in complete disarray.

I see Fury standing next to him so I join them "Bring the carrier inwards and head south. Take us over water."

Both Fury and the helmsman look at me, I look at Fury first. "I'm sorry about earlier… and I'm sorry I froze your Detention Section."

Fury chuckles and shakes his head "Well, I don't get bored with you around. And my apologies for pointing my gun at you."

I smile "Apologies accepted."

The helmsman looks up at me "Why water? Navigations recalibrated after the engine failure."

"Is the sun coming up?!" Fury asks irritated.

"Yes, sir."

"Then put it on the left! Get us over water! One more turbine goes down and we drop."

 **Lower equipment room.**

Natasha continuously crawls under the catwalk. She stops. Then… BOOM. BOOM. BOOM. The room vibrates. Rhythmically.

Natasha pulls out her gun and slowly walks out onto the catwalk and spins…. And then a roar. The hulk.

Natasha fires a shot into a liquid nitrogen pipe that hits the Hulk in his face. The Hulk smashes the shit out of it.

Natasha begins to run through the maze of corridors. She hears the monster coming. Finally, she reaches a long corridor.

As she runs, behind her, the Hulk tears up the hallway, coming at her. Natasha turns to see, but the Hulk slaps her into the wall, she smashes into the ground.

The Hulk marks his territory. Natasha looks up. A fear she has never felt begins to seep out. The Hulk raises his hand and is knocked off his feet by Thor who tackles him into the next room.

 **Helicarrier aircraft.**

Both Thor and Hulk roll across the floor. Every person runs the hell out. Thor looks up at this magnificent beast. The Hulk stands up and moving like a boxer, wants Thor to make his move.

The Hulk makes his move, he swings and misses. Thor swings his massive hand and almost knocks Hulk off his feet.

Hulk keeps swinging and missing, pissing him off. Finally, he brings down his arm, but Thor grabs it and wraps around it. "We are not your enemies, Banner! Try to think!"

Hulk lifts his arm up, to Thor's surprise, and he sends him flying as he punches Thor's face with his fist.

 **Helicarrier Bridge.**

Fury, Agent Hill and I look over the monitors. "We need a full evac on the lower hanger bay." Fury says and Agent Hill nods.

She leaves to exit out, but a sliding grenade appears. "GRENADE!" she shouts out. The grenade goes off, sending her down the steps.

Fury fires a shot at the open entrance, I jump by the sound of it. "Your Highness, stay behind me!"

He moves over behind the side of the entrance. A handful of Barton's men enter. Watchful, ready, waiting... Fury steps out, his gun drawn.

A shoot out and hand-t-hand ensues, but then I see how Fury's unable to stop one of them. Quickly I blast a stream of water at that guy and freeze him to the wall.

Fury turns around quickly "Where the hell did that water come from?!"

I giggle and wave my hands together, snowflakes burst forth. "If you have ice," I move smoothly with my hand and change the ice into a ball of water "than you have water."

A gunfight opens up again. Agents exchange fire with brutally efficient tactical soldiers. "Sir, the Hulk and Thor are in shuttle levels 2,3 and 4!" Agent Sitwell says over his earpiece.

"Sir, the Hulk will tear this place apart!" Agent Hill warns.

"Get his attention." Fury replies.

I walk over to him and look around, hoping I will not get shot "I'm going to help Mr. Rogers and Mr. Stark, is that ok for you?"

"Yes, I think they can use a little bit of help."

With that said, I leave.

 **Helicarrier port side.**

Iron Man laser cuts a big piece of broken metal. He then jumps on it, relieving the rotors.

On the other side, Barton's men enter the port side. Captain America looks down, pondering if they are help. Evidently not as they begin shooting at him and throwing grenades.

Captain jumps to the other railing and down with Barton's men. He begins to take them down, even goes as far as throwing one off.

A few other more enter, firing. Cap grabs a Noveske Rifleworks Diplomat and jumps back up to his position, firing down at them.

 **Helicarrier Bridge.**

The gunfight has gone down, but more of Barton's men enter and are taken by Fury, who is confused as to why they keep coming "They are not getting through here, so what the hell…"

Suddenly, Barton loses an arrow down and explodes critical spots. He releases multi-tripped arrow towards Fury, but instead hits his command desk, right above USB outlets.

Fury fires at Barton, but is already gone. The arrow then self-activates and inserts itself into the outlets, hacking every single monitor and main frame.

The hacking causes Engine 1 to shut off. Suddenly, the Helicarrier begins to dangerously tilt to one side. "Sir, we've lost all power in Engine 1." Agent Sitwell says.

"It's Barton. He took out our systems. He's headed for the detention level. Does anybody copy?" Fury says.

 **Helicarrier port side.**

Iron Man begins to push the rotor using boosters from his boots. "Stark, we're losing altitude." Fury says through his earpiece.

"Yeah. Noticed." Iron Man replies. The rotors start propelling faster and faster as Iron Man's boosters get more and more bright.

On the other side, Captain America continuously shoots at Barton's men. Blink at the wrong moment, Captain loses the upper hand and slides off the railing, but grabs onto a loose cable.

Captain closes his eyes but suddenly he hears men grunting, as he looks up he sees the same men flying through the hallway, leaving a trail of ice.

I enter the port side and look around confused for a second because I see no one but then I gasp when I see Cap "Mr. Rogers!"

Just at the moment I want to go up there and help him, one of Barton's men joins me and starts punching around.

I dodge him easily and end up behind his back, I push him hard. He slams with his face against the wall.

Without thinking I conjure a powerful water blast with my foot which I use to knock over the guy over the edge, he screams as he falls down.

I gasp when I realizes I just knocked one off the Helicarrier. "Queen Elsa!" Cap yells, he can't hold it any longer and let's go of the cable.

As Captain goes down really fast, I bend water all around my body. I create one long tentacles of water where my arms is.

I throw my right arm forward and wrap my water tentacle around Captain's his middle and pull him back.

I misjudged the power I used to pull him back and pull way to hard,he crashes against me and together we end up flying against a wall.

The both of us groan in pain. Captain gets up first and helps me up too, he looks down on me with a bewildered expression "Uh… thank you."

"Your welcome." I reply and lower my head, saddened. I can't believe I just killed that man…

Steve lays his hand on my shoulder and looks at me like he just read my mind "Hey, you had to. Alright? We're at war and in times like this… It's kill or get killed."

I swallow hard and look up. I take a deep breath "Do you need any more help here?"

Captain looks around and shakes his head "No, I'm fine."

"Good, I'm gonna check the Detention Section. Keep up the good work." I say and leave immediately.

* * *

 **There you go, I hope you liked it!**

 **Please drop a review, favorite & follow! ^^**

Lots of love x


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is Chapter four!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Helicarrier Detention Section. (Loki's POV)**

Thor runs into the Detention Section where he finds me, escaping.

"NO!" Thor says as he charges me. I walk up to him and crouches down to attack. Thor only goes through me. The false me dissipates into nothingness.

The real me comes out from behind the cell door, which closes on Thor, locking him up.

I smile "Are you ever not going to fall for that?"

 **(Elsa's POV)**

Thor, in a fit of anger, slams Mjölnir onto the glass cell. To his surprise, the cell door cracks even more and once again, the ship shakes violently.

Loki stands there in caution again, as does his guarding soldier. And even I do the same for a second as I just run around the corner.

Only Thor can see me, and for a second our eyes are locked. The fear I see in his eyes breaks my heart… I put my finger on my lips.

Loki smiles and I gasp when I see he walks over to the control panel "The humans think us immortal. Should we test that?"

Suddenly, you hear ice cracking. As Loki turns around to see what's happening, he sees his guarding soldier is turned into a frozen statue.

An icy blue glow floats around my hands as I step out of the shadow into the light "Step away, please."

Loki moves away from the switch. I approach him as I slowly raise my hand and aim at him "Let Thor go."

"Your Majesty, what are you doing?!" Thor says "Get out of here!"

"Yeah, woman. Do as he says, get out of here. I'm not in the mood to fight you right now." Loki says.

"You're not?" I ask and cross my arms.

"Nope." Loki replies.

 **(Loki's POV)**

"Well, that's too bad because I'm…" as Elsa speaks, she's building up a momentum "more than ready to…" and charges me with a powerful waterblast "FIGHT!"

I dodge underneath the water, as I get up again I cross my arms and yawn "This is getting boring."

"Your Majesty, don't! Just-just leave!" Thor warns again.

"Leave and no harm will be done to you." I say to the Queen.

"No harm?" Elsa repeats.

"Yup." I reply.

"No harm?!" she says again but this time with a raised voice.

Sigh, yes. No harm. That's what I said, right? "Yes. Now shoo." I say and wave her away.

I turn my back at her and walk away but in a manner of seconds, I can't move my feet anymore. I look down to see what's wrong and apparently my feet are frozen to the ground "Great…" I say and roll my eyes.

"Look-" I say as I turn around but I'm cut off by that woman high kicking me in the chest. She sends me flying.

I groan and when I prop myself up on one elbow and look at her, I see a water tentacle coming my way. It grabs my foot and holds me upside down.

I'm being pulled back and thrown against the cell, I rub the back of my head "Ow… that one actually hurts."

Elsa stands in front of me and looks down on me, her face shows no emotion but I know that deep inside she's like a ferocious monster.

"You've already done more harm to me than you realize." She finally speaks up.

"Me?" I ask her, and once again I dissipate into nothingness and comes out behind Elsa's back "You're the one who pulled that trick on me!" I shout back as I grab her shoulder and throw her to the right.

She rolls over a few times, she looks up at me while she lays on the ground "What trick?"

Now I see her face turning angry " **What** are you talking about?!" Elsa growls as she pushes herself up and rapidly spin around on her hand while shooting ice from her feet, knocking me back against the wall, where I collapse in pain.

Slowly I get back on my feet, I moan "I know Fury had send you to me because he wanted you to take my guard down!"

I walk over to her "He made me care about you so when you would hurt me, it would've had more effect on me!"

"Hurt you? **I** hurt **YOU**?" she replies disbelieving. In a fit of anger she attempts to ice bend a shot at me, but I sail over it with a spinning leap.

I get close to Elsa and want to attack her but it appears she wasn't done yelling at me yet.

"I trusted you," she pushes me away from her, I take a few steps backwards. "if I didn't, I would not have told you what happened to me!" she pushes me again, I take another few steps backwards and even go down few steps.

This time I don't fight back, I just listen. Elsa's raising her fist, an icy glow shines around it, she punches an ice stream at me as she speaks "I told you about Anna!"

I dodge it and walk backwards around the cell as Elsa walks forwards.

"I told you about my father!" she punches another ice stream at me but once again, I dodge it.

Elsa is close to tears now and somehow she came very close without me noticing, a hand to hand battle ensues. Well… she just punches around furiously as I dodge every move she makes.

I think she's growing tired because her punches are less powerful and she's heavily breathing. Suddenly she stops and looks down as she clenches her fists.

I frown and look confused when I see a tear running down her face "I didn't came back because Fury told me so, he had nothing to do with it. I came back because I wanted to. I trusted you with my past… After everything I said, after everything you did… I thought you were different, I saw you as my friend."

My eyes widen immediately and my heart drops. Friend? Every possible emotion runs through my veins. I'm lost in my thoughts but Elsa's sudden move snaps me out of it.

With her voice louder than ever, filled with so much anger and pain "But still you used my sorrow to tear me apart!" she punches a sequence of ice streams at me.

I lower my head saddened and close my eyes. So everything she said wasn't a lie after all… I have to get away from here, as soon as possible….

I duck under the ice, and knock Elsa's arm to the side. She attempts a spinning, icy drop kick, but I dodge to the side. When she lands, Elsa performs a high ice kick, and I do a kick of my own and catches her leg, twisting her around and exposing her unprotected side.

I hit Elsa up and down her body with a flurry of light punches. She is left swaying and gasping by the attack, and the side of her body that was attacked droops out of control, including the arm.

Elsa does more aggressive ice bending with a punch, a sweeping kick and a jump kick, but I continue to avoid it all with smooth moves.

As the Queen punches some more ice blast my direction, I jump up and land in front of her. She ice bends in defense, but I once again dodge and strike up and down her body with more jabs at her remaining good side, all the way down to her feet.

Elsa stumbles away, and I push her over with one finger. I cross my arms and look down on her as she falls on the ground.

"Your Majesty, no!" Thor says and kneels as close next to the glass as possible. Elsa looks at Thor and closes her eyes in shame.

 **(Elsa's POV)**

I'm still on the ground. I'm heavily breathing, and when I look up at Loki and see his defiant look on his face, I'm getting really angry. But that look of his changes quickly the longer he looks at me.

Now it's like he's facing a dilemma or something, and after a deep sigh and rolling eyes he grabs my arm and places it around his shoulder.

He pulls me back on my feet. Once upright on my own, I attempt an ice bending punch, but my movements are awkward and weak.

"What?" I say with a hint of panic in my voice "I can't bend!" I try to ice bend again and with my voice louder and more panicked "I can't bend!"

Loki leans with his back against the wall and looks at me with a bored expression "Calm down, it'll wear off."

"Did you just chi block me?" I ask as I rub my arm.

"Yes. Learned it when I was a kid, I never thought I had to use it on a human. But since you're not an ordinary human being, I don't care." Loki replies.

"Now, if you'll excuse me. I still have a war to win." Loki makes his way to the control switch.

I look from Loki to Thor "Thor." i say. The moment I take a step forwards to stop Loki, I fall back on my knees.

My hearts racing and I'm breathing fast, once again I look from Loki back to Thor "Thor?"

Loki gives his brother one last look. Thor looks at him, hopefully.

"Loki, don't." I say. Loki looks at me and opens the hatch. I shake my head "Don't." I say again.

Thor closes his eyes and lowers his head, he accepts his death. I see Loki raising his hand and at that moment I try to stand up again.

"Please…" I plead desperately.

"Your Majesty!" Thor shouts out to me, I try to get to the cell and I almost reached it when Loki hits the button and drops Thor out of the ship " **THOOOOR**!"

Thor, trapped in the glass cage, bounces off the jumbling cell pod. As it draws closer to land, Thor tries to swing at the glass, but misses.

In one move, I go down on my stomach, half over the edge as I reach my hand out at the cell as he goes down. Doing so, I freeze the cell instantly, with all my power I try to keep the cell floating.

I groan loudly and try to fight the pain because it feels like one hundred men are pulling my arm. I don't know what I try to accomplish here… Well yes, I'm trying to prevent Thor crashing into the ground. But I'm too weak to pull him back up so he has to come up with a plan himself…

"Come on Thor…" I growl softly "Get out of there…"

Loki sighs "Urgh, you really care too much. Caring too much for other people will get you killed."

"I don't care too much, you care too little!" I reply.

"Whatever." There is a moment of silence "Well, I didn't want to do this, but you give me no choice."

I don't give him all of my attention since I'm trying to keep Thor from crashing but when I hear a weird noise, I glance over my shoulder quickly and gasp as I see Loki

looking down on me with his scepter raised, ready to pierce the stick into my body.

I close my eyes and whisper "I'm sorry Thor." and roll to my right, barely dodging the stick.

 **In the sky.**

I borrowed Thor enough time to come up with a good plan. As the cell is going down again, Thor positions himself onto the glass door and leapfrogs just as the cage is

about to hit the ground. The cell crashes into the shore as Thor crashes out into the meadow.

 **Detention Section.**

I flip back up and take on a fighting stance "Let's get this over with."

"Yeah, I have more important things to do." Loki replies.

I charge Loki with a water bullet and just when it was about to hit him, he dissipates again.

I look around, it annoys me really hard he keeps on pulling that trick on me. I growl "Show yourself, coward!"

"Fine." I hear him whisper in my ear as he stands behind my back. A loud gasp follows. I'm impaled through the heart.

 **(Loki's POV)**

Elsa's breathing fast as she slowly looks down at her chest. Carefully I turn her around and take her in my arms "It's ok, I got you."

I lay her body on the ground, I kneel next to her and place her head on my legs and run my fingers through her hair "I swear, I didn't want to do this…" I whisper.

Elsa's still breathing fast and looks at me with a weak expression, she opens her mouth to say something but moans out of pain instead.

"I had to, if not, He would've come and killed you himself, but not before he made you suffer greatly…" I whisper to her. I run my thumb over her cheek, the same one where she was injured "I can't let him do that…"

Elsa's lower lip is trembling, I guess that means she's fighting back her tears. She opens her mouth again and tries to speak up "You... you were my f-friend…" and one single tear runs down her face.

And with that said, she sighs her last breath.

One solid minute. That's how long I stayed with Elsa. My whole body is shaking because I'm trying the hardest not to cry.

Men don't cry, especially not over a woman. So why on Earth am I fighting back tears?!

I take a really deep breath and place her head carefully on the ground. "You were such a pain in the ass but now you will stay out of my way…" I get back on my feet and leave.

 **Outside the Helicarrier.**

The carrier that brought Barton and his team now leaves, taking me and my scepter. The carrier flies into the distance.

 **Helicarrier Detention Section.**

Fury runs in finding Elsa, not moving. "Your Majesty, no!" he gasps and kneels next to her. His heart drops when he sees the gaping wound in her chest "No, come on!Queen Elsa!" Fury yells at her body, but there is no reply. Of course not, she's dead…

The medical team arrives.

Fury stands up and walks away from her, he rubs his face and shakes his head. He looks on grimly at Elsa, Fury takes a deep breath and talks through his earpiece "Queen Elsa is down."

 **Helicarrier Bridge.**

Agent Hill is being treated for a gash on her head, listens on her headset, stands up.

 **Helicarrier port side.**

Steve and Tony listen as well, they change saddened looks.

 **Helicarrier Bridge.**

Fury gathers Tony and Steve back into the briefing room, everyone there has a look as if in a daze. A look of numb shock is shown on their devastated faces.

"Queen Elsa… that was one hell of a Queen." Fury says and lowers his head. "We're dead in the air up here. our communications, location of the cube, Banner and Thor. I got nothing for you. Lost our Majesty. Maybe I had that coming."

There is a beat.

 **Helicarrier medical department.**

I teleported myself to the medical department on this ship. I know there won't be anyone around here because there too busy repair everything that hasbeen broken the past hour.

I walk through the hallway, a shiver runs down my spine as a walk past a door. I stop and look at it. Elsa's words egos in my head _I thought you were different, I saw you as my friend._

Without realizing what I'm doing, I enter that room and find Elsa's body… "I expected them to drop your body out of this ship but it seems you mean more to  
them than I first thought."

I shake my head, why did I even bother to come back to her in the first place? The gaping wound in her chest draws me closer. I'm trapped deep inside my thoughts, a deep emptiness fills my soul when I remember that one tear rolling down her face.

 _You were my friend…_ I shake my head with an annoyed expression, who needs friends? I don't. "I don't need friends… and I definitely don't need you!" I say as I look at her face. I groan and facepalm myself "Who am I fooling… Even when you're dead you're a pain in the ass."

I sigh hard "I'm going to regret this so hard." I place my hand on her wound and close my eyes. My hand glows with a bright green energy, I gather the healing energy and send it into the wound.

The wound glows too right now, with that I start to whisper to myself "With the energy green, I make it clean, heal Elsa with the energy taken from me so mote it be!"

Elsa takes a very deep breath and exhales slowly, I don't know what's the matter with me but hearing that brings a small smile on my face "You better stay out of my way from now on, next time I won't be there to revive you…"

Elsa moans softly and my smile grows even bigger when I see how her face is so peaceful "Stupid." I say and leave again.

 **Helicarrier bridge.**

"Yes, we were going to build an arsenal with the Tesseract." Fury continues "I never put all my chips on that number though, because I was playing something even

riskier. There was an idea, Stark knows this, called The Avengers Initiative. The idea was to bring a group of remarkable people, see if they could become something

more. See if they could work together when we needed them to, to fight the battles that we never could. Queen Elsa died believing in you when you couldn't find the

strength to believe in yourselves. Even though she didn't know you, still she believed in that idea, in you being heroes."

Tony gets up and walks off, not wanting to hear it anymore.

"Well, it's an old fash-" Fury is cut off by a bewildered medic "Director!"

"What?" Fury says as he turns around. The medic is breathing fast and his face shows a really confused expression "Queen Elsa… she's gone."

"What do you mean 'gone'?" Fury and Steve change looks. "I don't know? She's just… gone." The medic replies.

* * *

 **There you go, I hope you liked it!**

 **Please drop a review, favorite & follow! ^^**

Lots of love x


End file.
